vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Devil (Crusader Kings)
Summary A mysterious and extremely evil being in the strategy game Crusader Kings, the devil is a representation of the most powerful evil being in all religions in the game at the same time, implying each religion is partially true. While never directly appearing (as of yet), he serves a puppeteer role behind various actions throughout the game corrupting countless to his will. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, Likely 2-C Name: The Devil, Satan, Lucifer, Iblis, Loki, Erlik, Chernobog, Ahriman, The Darkness, and numerous others (Almost all antagonists in crusader kings religions are merely forms of The Devil) Origin: Crusader Kings Gender: Unknown, referred to as male but if "he" actually has a gender is unknown Age: Older than the universe Classification: Embodiment of Darkness, Enemy to God, Possibly also the embodiment of sin or pride Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 9), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Reality Warping (Corrupted God's very creation in numerous ways, and is responsible for many supernatural and magical anomalies), Healing, Dream Manipulation (Appeared to the antichrist in a dream), Immortality (Types 1, 5, and 8), Abstract Existence (Type 1, Satan is the embodiment of darkness itself), Non-Corporeal, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3; the very nature of demonic magic causes both users and targets to be slowly driven insane, and as Satan is the source of all demonic magic, he likely has this ability on an extremely amplified scale), Acausality (Type 1 and 4, Exists outside the pattern of predestination mortals are bound by, and is comparable to God who created it), Magic (Has the magical powers his followers do, on a much higher scale), Existence Erasure (Can cause humans to completely disappear with zero trace), Power Bestowal, Soul Manipulation (The Demon Child can absorb mortal souls and the devil is the source of his/her power and its father, his existence erasure is also implied to effect the soul), Mind Manipulation (Has the powers of his followers, including "Demonic Possession", which brainwashes the target into being a mindless slave), Morality Manipulation (Capable of forcibly making even the most "good" people sinful), Death Manipulation (Can cause Mortals to instantly die for seemingly no reason), Darkness Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Corruption, Cosmic Awareness, Telepathy, Biological Manipulation (Can cause spontaneous cancer. Can cause people to have birth defects even if they never had them at birth), Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (At least comparable and likely equal to God, who created both the regular universe and likely all other planes of existence such as the one Cthulhu came from, although the exact number is unknown) Speed: Unknown (Exists outside fate and predated creation) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (God is incapable of actually permanently damaging him, and his status as the embodiment of darkness to counteract god's light makes him extremely hard to kill) Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Multiversal (Can affect other planes of existence than the one he is in) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Absurdly cunning and has likely been watching over the entire universe, like God has been, since its creation) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Sadists Category:Madness Users Category:Crusader Kings Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Demons Category:Tricksters Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Telepaths Category:Antagonists Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Male Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:Leaders Category:Angels Category:Healers Category:Dream Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 2